You Are My Spring
by Elfsx
Summary: “In your life, I am a petal of cherry blossom. But in my life, you are my spring.” Oneshot, S


You are my spring.

_One Shot_

_Lines means flash back._

* * *

'_24… It is over…'_

_An over tired, fragile figure slumped down, breathing heavily. Pearls of sweat trailing down, and a smile touched her dry lips._

"_I make it, Shaoran." She closed her clear crystalline emerald orbs, a sigh escaped her lips._

"_You are still running? But I won't go with a date with a dock like you." a mocking voice laughed heartlessly, and Sakura was greeted by a sight of a guy with stunning ember eyes, staring at her with laughter._

"_Why you don't tell them?" Sakura panted out, rubbing her shirt furiously, ignoring his insulting words._

"_Tell them what." Syaoran Li exclaimed harshly._

"_You have heart problem, you can't run 1000 meters." Sakura breathed, trying to stand up straight. _

"_Who says!" Syaoran roared, eyes flashing dangerously._

"_I know it." Sakura closed her crystal orbs. A truthful smile._

"_I wish I can be a useful item to you… Shaoran."

* * *

_

How he wished that the time could change.

* * *

"_He… He does it by himself. I… I just help… help him to type it." Sakura breathed out, her pale face reddened and coughed._

"_Really?" the teacher stared at Syaoran Li, who looked careless and surprised._

"_Yes! Li-san… Li-san makes it by himself." Sakura panted out, face flushed and several coughing fit continued._

"_Li and Kinomoto, sit down." Teacher stated, gazing coldly at the trouble-maker Syaoran Li._

"_It's not mine." Syaoran declared, clearly "The bitch is lying. I still won't date you, Kinomoto."_

_A look of surprised mix with hurt surpassed Sakura's tired face, and she bit her lips, she doesn't wanted a date with him, she just want be an useful item for him._

"_Hey you!" Tomoyo suddenly cried out in anger. Tomoyo was the polite, graceful yet kind angel in the school. Rarely will she snap at students. But this time…_

"_She didn't get her sleep for the proposal, Li! And you just insult her like that! You are heartless!" even Tomoyo was really, really furious, her words didn't go to the low level._

"_Shut up, Daidouji." Syaoran snapped harshly._

_Sakura felt really dizzy, and her vision blanked. Her fragile figure slumped down, and Tomoyo's amethyst eyes widened._

"_Help!" Tomoyo shrieked, tears pouring out. How she care for her friend._

_Immediately, Syaoran bent over and swept her up, carried her as bridal style._

"_I'll go to the nurse, Damnit." Syaoran yelled, rushing to the nurse site.

* * *

_

He really cared for her, really. Now … It was too late?

* * *

"_If you find me the diamond back." Syaoran mocked "I'll go a date with you."_

_Lynn beside him was fuming furiously._

"_I… I don't want to go to a date with you." Sakura struggled out for a sentence and her cheeks flushed because hotness… Dizzy… She felt really dizzy._

"_Hear that you have to jump into the deep water pool to find the diamond ring, you started to chicken out." Lynn suddenly knew Syaoran's plan to humiliate the dork and she snickered "Such a coward."_

"_If… If I find the diamond ring back… You'll happy?" Sakura asked softly._

"_Yes." Syaoran answered, guessing that she wouldn't jump into the deep yet icy pool to find a diamond. Even a good swimmer didn't want to jump into the deep ad icy pool like winter as this._

"_Then… I'll do it." Sakura whispered to herself, clear crystalline emerald orbs shinning in determination. Syaoran tensed suddenly, catching the look in her crystal emerald eyes._

_Sakura slowly stepped back, and in slow motion, she drowned into the pool and disappeared from their visions._

"_Ahhh!" Lynn shrieked. She isn't THAT heartless. She cared for the innocent yet truthful Sakura. They were friends before._

_**I must find it.**_

"_Please, Syao, help her!" Lynn cried, shaking Syaoran "She is still my friend! Please!"_

_Syaoran took a deep breathe, and said firmly, although his heart twisted in pain "That dork is too low for me to save her." He lied though gritted teeth._

_Lynn stared at him for a moment, and released a small, painful sob "Syaoran, Please save her… She is my friend… my **friend**…" _

_Some bubbles floated to the surface, and Sakura danced out gracefully from the dark, glistering pool like a mermaid. A sigh of relived escaped Lynn's lips, as she edged closer to the wet girl, slowly and carefully asking _

"_Are you alright?"_

_Sakura looked at her with surprise in her clear emerald orbs. With a truthful smile, she whispered "Thank you, Lynn. I am fine."_

_Lynn flushed, and for the first time, she smiled truthfully at the emerald eyes girl._

"_I found it." Clear and loud, she announced "Here… Take it… if it can make you happy…"_

_A small, delicate diamond was glistering under the moonlight. Syaoran stared at it, and moved his ember eyes to the shivering girl. Her face was flushed, and her eyes went blank when she slipped into the pool, without any sound._

"_Sakura!" it isn't Lynn was yelling. In fact, it was Syaoran; He was roaring and jumped into the pool, pulling her.

* * *

_

'I guess I really love her.' Syaoran sighed.

"Syaoran." A shy yet melodic voice, recognized as Sakura Kinomoto's voice.

"Sakura." Syaoran greeted, with a sexy smile.

"Sorry… I still can't remember my memories with you." Truthfully, Sakura said softly to Syaoran, who looked sad and worried.

"Never mind." Syaoran whispered "We can start again… A new memory."

"You treated me bad?" Normally, many people will confused, but Syaoran understand perfectly what she was saying.

"Yeah…" Syaoran blushed, and Sakura smiled.

"Never mind that." Sakura assured him, big crystalline emerald eyes shinning with mirth.

"Let us go out for a walk." Syaoran suggested.

"Ok, Syaoran." Sakura smiled the cute smile of hers, and Syaoran felt himself melting.

'I didn't deserve her…' Syaoran looked at Sakura, who stared back with curious eyes.

"Lets go."

_**Cherry Blossom Park**_

"Beautiful…" Sakura whispered, watching the cherry blossom trees, dancing with mirth.

"Not beautiful as you." Syaoran replied, as Sakura blushed at the statement.

"Hey! It is raining petals!" Sakura shouted excitedly, twirling with the pink petals, dancing gracefully.

Syaoran watched her movement, and felt himself can't take his eyes from her. She was beautiful, like an angel. Her angelic face was fulfilled with happiness, which he rarely gave to her.

A petal with beautifully painted pink flew to him, and he caught it. Smiling, he pulled out a blue pen and quickly scribbled something on it.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called out, with a huge smile.

"Coming!" Syaoran replied, running to his angel.

"See that?" Sakura pointed at a hidden road behind a bush, and Syaoran was awestruck by her vision. He even can't see it. "Let's go there. The amethyst eyes girl… Tomoyo tells me that something good is at the end of the road."

"You want to go there?" Syaoran asked, gazing at his cherry blossom.

"Yes!" Sakura nodded, smiling happily.

"Let's go."

_**The End Of The Road**_

"Sugoi!" Sakura cried joyously, and Syaoran had to admit, it WAS beautiful.

They were at a lake, a lake full with rainbow, amethyst, sapphire, emerald, ember and ruby crystal were shinning, and the lake was a colour of pure crystal, beautiful. There was misty, and created a heaven there.

"Is this heaven?" Sakura asked Syaoran, crystal emerald eyes glistering.

"Nope. This is the legendary Swan Lake." Syaoran answered with a warm smile.

"What is that?" asked Sakura, clueless.

"When swans kiss, they will form to a love shape." Syaoran explained "So, this swan lake is a place for the couple to go."

"Oh." Sakura smiled. And she saw the beautifully shinning crystalline water that became the lake. Smiling, she bent down to the lake and drank the water…

Suddenly, memories came flooding ay her, and she gasped out loud.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked, hurriedly bent down and looked into her emerald eyes.

"I have my memories back." Sakura said, stunned.

"What?" Syaoran jumped in surprise.

"I don't know why…" Sakura admitted.

An awkward silence.

"Sakura." Syaoran broke the silence, looking at her.

"Hai? Shaoran-kun?" Sakura used the name, and Syaoran smiled slightly. She really had her memories back.

"You remember the harsh, cold me?" Syaoran asked, blushing slightly.

"Nope." Sakura answered, with a truthful smile "Syaoran, you are being good in my memories."

"Really?" Syaoran asked, stunned.

"Yes, Syaoran." Sakura whispered "When I was sick, you saved me. When I fall into the waterpool, you rescued me. When---"

Sakura's words was cutted, by Syaoran's firm lips. She gasped in his mouth.

"No... I was bad, really bad." Syaoran whispered, stroking her lucious pinkish lips with his own lips.

"You are good, really good." Sakura said stubbornly.

"Yup, it is _are._" Syaoran laughed at her face.

"I am mad now." Sakura crossed her arms, staring at the crystalline lake.

"Sorry, okay?" He pulled her into a hug. Inhalxing the fresh scent of his, Sakura blushed.

"I am forgiven?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes." and with that, Syaoran sealed her lips.

"I have something to give you." After the passionate kiss, Syaoran whispered into her ears.

"What?" Sakura asked, and saw the ember-eyes young man blushed.

"This… Please accept it." Syaoran whispered, handing over a petal of cherry blossom.

"**I love you, my cherry blossom." **The petal was written on it.

Sakura felt tears, and she kiss Syaoran lightly on cheek, whispering

"_In your life, I am a petal of cherry blossom. But in my life, you are my spring."_

* * *

_**I think the ending was totally suck. **__**Lack of idea. If you want somemore, review or email to me. See you next time!**_

**_NO FLAMES ALLOWED!_**


End file.
